


The Devil's Praises

by myhopeandangel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Church Sex, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, Restraints, Top Na Jaemin, dont read, i forgot that, if religion and sex in one fic makes u uncomfortable, jaemin is the towns golden boy, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhopeandangel/pseuds/myhopeandangel
Summary: The first time Jeno goes to church, it’s not because of his family.The first time Jeno thinks of going to church, it’s not because of his more religious friends either.There’s only one reason Jeno goes to church, and it isn’t even because of God.(In which Jaemin corrupts Jeno.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281





	The Devil's Praises

**Author's Note:**

> i had a similar idea before this, but rewrote it entirely because it didn't quite capture what i wanted to get across.  
> also jaemin corrupting jeno is my kink :^)

The first time Jeno goes to church, it’s not because of his family. His family isn’t the religious sort. They play board games together on the weekends, sometimes mahjong with the neighbours if they’re invited. Simply put, Jeno’s family spends their Sundays lounging around. They don’t pray.

The first time Jeno thinks of going to church, it’s not because of his more religious friends either. They pestered him many a time to join them for their morning services, _because they care about him,_ but Jeno had always waved them off with an excuse, claiming it’s too tiring to wake up that early. 

There’s only one reason Jeno goes to church, and it isn’t even because of God.

When his parents had heard of his desire to go, they were happy to let him, if only because Jeno would rather stay cooped up at home playing his computer games than leave the house. His older sister had teased him too, saying it’ll do him good to get a breath of fresh air and maybe even bring home a girlfriend one of these days.

_“Noona!” Jeno whines. “I’m not going to church to find a date, you know!”_

_His sister laughs as if she doesn’t believe him. And who would? Jeno had never shown any interest in religion up till this point._

_Patting her little brother’s shoulder, she gives him a playful knowing wink. “Our new neighbors seem to really like you. Especially their cute little daughter - Jaehee, was it?”_

Jeno huffs in defeat and looks away. Playing with the loose threads of his pants, he decides it’s better that they think this way. For his friends and family to assume he’s going to church for a girl.

  
  


The first time Jeno goes to church, he stands outside the building awkwardly. He bites his lips as he watches other churchgoers trail in, unable to stop the anxious beating in his heart. Maybe he should have taken up Mark’s offer to accompany him. But he doesn’t want to trouble Mark, who usually attends the afternoon service, and he would rather keep this matter private.

As he debates the pros and cons, a bright cheerful voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and soon Jeno is met with the young starry-eyed gaze of a Na Jaehee.

That must mean...

Na Jaemin steps around from behind his younger sister, a blinding wide smile on his face. There’s a twinkle of amusement in his eyes when he catches Jeno staring. He pulls Jeno in for a hug, not as if they have barely known each other for a week. It makes Jeno’s insides squirm with anticipation. 

He’s seen this play out once, and he’s desperate for a taste of more.

“So glad to see you here, Jen.” Jaemin keeps his hand on Jeno’s waist ever so casually. When he leans in again, Jeno hears the whisper of a promise. “Meet me in the gardens.”

Jeno is sure he’s burning up, and his brain is addled with a sort of serotonin that doesn’t come easy for him. Suddenly, all Jeno wants is to be pinned up against the tree and panting, but he nods his head instead, hoping the red of his face isn’t too obvious.

“Yeah,” Jeno says weakly.

  
  


The more Jeno attends church, the more he gets a taste of a different religion. 

A religion that involves the mixing of bodily fluid and and a pleasure so wonderful, Jeno thinks it must be blasphemy to do so on church grounds. 

When Jaemin opens him up, Jeno can only think of his long fingers stretching inside him. When Jaemin kisses him on the lips, Jeno can only think of his agile tongue licking everywhere, devouring him in fervent hunger. And when Jaemin fucks him, Jeno has his eyes rolled so far back, he thinks it’s stars that he sees and not the statue of their saviour.

It’s insidious, but that’s what Jeno has been conditioned to crave.

With his bare knees scraping against the cold hard floor of the empty church, Jeno opens his mouth wide, fingers digging into Jaemin’s soft skin, surely leaving behind proof of their night together.

Jaemin smiles down at Jeno, beautiful and sunny even in the dark. 

“That’s not going to be enough for me, darling.”

Jaemin dips his fingers in, stretching Jeno’s mouth wide open just for him. When he begins moving, Jeno can only lean against Jaemin’s thigh, boneless, too fucked out to think. 

It starts off slow, with just barely half the length going in and out of Jeno’s mouth. Jaemin has one hand tugging on Jeno’s hair, acting as a grip of sorts for when he decides to push things further. 

Each thrust hits the back of Jeno’s throat hard, and it takes all he can to control his gag reflex well enough to not choke on Jaemin’s cock. He wants air, he wants to breathe, yet all Jeno can think of is just how good it feels to have his lips wrapped around Jaemin, and how much more pleasurable he can make this be.

Saliva dribbles out of his mouth uncontrollably. There’s only so much practice one can do in the privacy of his home without the aid of a dildo.

“You’re so pretty, Jeno,” Jaemin breathes dreamily. He speaks as if they’re having a conversation by the beach, and not as if he’s currently fucking Jeno’s mouth as if he’s Jaemin’s personal toy. “Did you know how much I wanted to do this to you when we first met?”

Of course Jeno knows. The first day they met, Jeno had gone onto his knees for him then too. A scene much like this replays in his mind constantly, a treasured loop he stores away for the nights that he can’t bear alone.

When Jaemin comes, his cock is seated well into the insides of Jeno’s throats. Jeno can feel the way Jaemin’s balls contract against his chin, and the strong smell of Jaemin’s pubic hair as he comes down his throat. 

“Such a pretty mouth, Jeno.” Jaemin sighs. He taps Jeno’s chin lightly, signalling him to open his mouth up. When Jeno presents with nothing but his clean tongue, Jaemin rewards him with a wet kiss.

“Thank you for the meal.” Jeno barely manages to croak his thanks.

Jaemin only hums in delight before dressing himself.

By this point, Jeno returning home with red, swollen lips is almost routine already.

  
  


If Jeno’s family has even the slightest inkling of what he’s been up to, they don’t say anything. 

Maybe it’s because of Na Jaemin.

After all, Jeno may be a recluse, but it’s thanks to Jaemin that he’s finally leaving the house for things other than school and grocery shopping. It certainly doesn’t hurt that Jaemin has cultivated a reputation for himself in this small town as a golden boy.

Not only is he friendly, Jaemin is kind and helpful as well, often seen doing volunteer work on the weekends after church instead of partying like some of their schoolmates do. Jaemin’s ethereal looks have also caught many of the girls’ attention, single and unavailable alike. They wax poetry about his looks, and even Jeno’s mother can’t help but treat him better than she does to Jeno sometimes. 

But what they don’t know is that under the facade of a perfect human being, lies one that resembles more like the devil than even Jeno could have imagined.

Na Jaemin is your usual churchgoer. He worships the lord and prays every night. 

At least, that’s what everyone thinks.

  
  


Jeno is now splayed out before the altar in Jaemin’s family home, body as bare and naked as the day he was born. Jaemin’s parents have gone on a mission trip, bringing along his sister Jaehee. How Jaemin managed to escape it, Jeno may never know. But right now, Jeno can hardly bring himself to care.

Jaemin has lined himself up with Jeno’s eager hole, which flutters in anticipation for the thing Jeno knows will give him so much pleasure until he bursts. It comes in hot and fast, setting a brutal pace for them both. Jeno is going to get rug burn after tonight, but it’s surely worth it. 

Jaemin is worth everything Jeno has to offer, and more.

Jeno whimpers at every thrust, arching his back to meet it with more fervour than the previous times. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the delicious feeling of the taboo, or because Jaemin is even wilder tonight. The glint in his eyes is a different kind of mischief than he’s used to.

The words that he whispers tastes like sweet honey as he bends down to kiss Jeno. “You’re going to come with my cock alone, Jen.”

It’s not a question, it’s not even a request. Jeno knows a command when he hears one, and it spreads a strange warmth in every part of his body. 

He _wants_ it.

“You have such a pretty little cock, Jeno,” Jaemin continues, sighing in mock sadness. “It’s just a pity that you won’t be able to use it.”

Jeno preens at the compliment, breaths coming quicker and shallower. Each time Jaemin thrusts into him, it hits right at his prostate, wrangling a small cry from his sore, overused throat. Jeno’s hands strain against the restraints, and Jaemin grunts in response. His long, sharp fingernails dig hard enough into Jeno’s skin for it to break, leaving trails of blood in its wake. 

It’s beautiful.

Jeno wants Jaemin to mark him more.

And so he does, pulling Jaemin down with his arms until all he can feel is Jaemin’s hot breath fanning against his neck. The kiss he leaves behind will bruise in the days to come, and some sick, twisted part of Jeno wants his friends and family to ask about it. 

Jeno is Jaemin’s to use, and he wants the whole world to know about. When his friends and Jaemin’s family see them in church, Jeno wants them to stare at the way Jaemin has one possessive hand on his waist, pulling him ever closer.

Even if they say God will punish all homosexuals, Jaemin is unfazed, because a part of Jeno knows it’s not true. There’s absolutely no way this small town will ever turn their back on Jaemin, because Jaemin has them all in, hook, line and sinker, eating from the palm of his hand.

And if it were all true, why do sinners still walk in this town so freely? 

When Jaemin comes, Jeno clenches his pucker around Jaemin as if trying to milk every last bit of come out of him. His own cock is still painfully hard, furiously leaking precome all over his stomach, but Jeno can only smile in his hazy state. 

And when Jaemin pulls out, Jeno is reluctant to let him go, but his wet gaping hole lets him slip out easily, leaking semen all over the floor. 

Jaemin takes one look at Jeno’s state and sighs dreamily. “You’re such a dreamboat, Jeno. You can come from your mouth alone, but not through your ass.”

Jeno’s head goes dizzy with all the times it’s happened before. First in the church gardens, and now, right here, he wants to do the same.

Jaemin’s eyes are dark and animalistic, a devilish smile playing on his lips. “You’re so adorable when you’re too fucked out to speak.”

Only after a moment of hesitation do the words spill out of his mouth, soft as a prayer.

“I like the taste of you in my mouth,” Jeno finally confesses. Baring all his deepest desires to Na Jaemin will surely become his undoing one day, but for now, he wants only to partake in the pleasure and nothing else.

Jaemin gazes at him with renewed interest, bearing a charming smile on his face. Licking his lips, he tilts Jeno’s head up to get just the right angle.

“Do you want to suck me off or do you want me to fuck your mouth?” 

Jeno only wants one thing, his tongue is already heavy with desire. “I want whatever you want.”

Jaemin laughs cheerfully, a bright and pretty melody in this suffocatingly small town. 

When Jaemin fucks him in the mouth, Jeno moans and recalls the first time he met Jaemin. Tall, charming and absolutely hungry for something. A church boy with a secret. A secret Jeno is now privy to.

These days, Jeno thinks his parents are growing worried about his frequent late nights out and how he spends less time with them. But when they hear about how it’s _Jaemin_ that he hangs out with, they smile in relief and let him be. 

Jaemin is, after all, the town’s golden boy. He’s helpful and has a kind heart.

And above all, definitely not _gay._

It doesn’t matter that, more often than not, Jeno finds both his orifices stuffed and filled, grasping onto Jaemin’s beautiful tanned skin as tears spill over, as his breaths come and go in a hard and fast rhythm.

All the while, Jaemin cradles his head, whispering sweet words of a different kind of religion into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D if u enjoyed this pls drop a kudo and a comment! 
> 
> if you're interested in a vampire jaemin fic i wrote, pls [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251500)!
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/myhopeandangel) which i had lying around so might as well use it  
> [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/ariesque) if you wanna support me :)


End file.
